


The Creator of Light

by Kuribonbon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuribonbon/pseuds/Kuribonbon
Summary: There is a past.  There is a present. The future is unclear.  Piecing all the parts together was never going to be easy, but the Sennen puzzle has its mysterious ways.





	1. The Gambler

**Author's Note:**

> Where to even start? Hello all! If you're reading this, know that I am grateful that you even considered opening one of my works! As a new years resolution (of sorts) I promised myself that I would ignore my anxieties and post something on here! So... Here it is!
> 
> This story, much like everything else I work on, is my child. There is a definitive end to it, so there should be updates, considering it's liked enough for it to continue. 
> 
> I'm going to admit that I'm really nervous about posting this. It's my first time posting something publicly in years, so please be gentle. It's not really beta'd because I don't really know how that works. (someone help!!)
> 
> Besides all that, I do hope you enjoy it! I have a really wild concept for this and worked hard to make it entertaining. Again, thank you!

The Bazaar of khan-el-khalili was as magnificent as it was impressive. Its narrow paths were lined with barrels of spices, crates of fruits, and plenty of other interesting wares. The sights were plenty and it’s noises were loud, vendors yelling in order to promote their goods. Cairo’s most historical souk was a sensory overload, swallowing those who didn’t pay attention whole. 

The streets and stands held many stories in them, some a little farfetched but interesting all the same. As many stories as they held, there were even more secrets. One had to be clever to collect and piece together information to get to what they wanted. It was more or less like an intricate game, its unspoken rules unforgiving to those who didn’t know how to navigate. 

Luckily for some, they had the impressive skill for games and a penchant for gambling. Yugi easily slipped through the crowds of shoppers, careful to not get trampled in the process. He frowned deeply when someone stepped on his pristine black dress shoes, leaving a dusty imprint behind. It served him right, he supposed, for wearing inappropriate footwear when coming to the market. Then again, a pair of sandals wouldn’t have looked right with his dark, plum colored suit. His choice of vanity over practicality might be the end of him one day. 

The small man turned a corner, his eyes scanning his surroundings for what he was looking for. A wide Cheshire grin spread across his face as his amethyst orbs fell upon his desired storefront. Old chandeliers littered the front of the store, each one illuminated and emanating a soft glow. Yugi climbed the three front steps and entered. His eyes grew wide as he observed the different shapes and colors the hanging glass lanterns formed. An oscillating fan blew a soft breeze, causing the shards to clink softly against each other. The sound was soothing while the dim lighting of the fixtures gave the establishment a haunting charm. 

Yugi approached one of the counters where a small brown cat slept. He eyed the feline, a bit hypnotized by the way its body rose and fell with each breath. A deep voice startled him out of his trance and his eyes snapped up to meet with, who he assumed was, the shopkeeper. 

"Welcome, friend. Is there anything I may assist you with?"

Yugi smiled kindly, blinking his eyes slowly. He assessed the man in front of him for a couple of moments. He was tall and thin, his facial hair covering most of his face. Dark splotches and freckles littered his tan skin. The man looked about middle-aged. Definitely Egyptian and definitely enamored with foreigners, if the way he was eyeing Yugi’s pale skin and apparel said anything for it. The smaller man propped his elbows on the counter and leaned in close. He put on a softer smile and his best accent while speaking Arabic.

"I’m looking for someone named Ahmed."

The man brought a hand to his face and ran it through his impressive dark beard, his eyes never leaving Yugi. 

"What business do you have with Ahmed."

Yugi reached into his satchel and pulled out a burlap wrapped package held together by a piece of twine. Bits of soil scattered across the counter top as he set the parcel down. Very carefully, he unraveled the twine to reveal a plant. 

"The Gold of Kinabalu. I heard Ahmed was looking for one."

The man behind the counter stepped back in shock at the sight of the orchid bulb in front of him.

"But if Ahmed is not here, then I guess I should..." 

"No, no. I am Ahmed." The man protested as Yugi began to wrap up the rare orchid. He lifted an eyebrow at the other, prompting him to continue speaking. 

"This is a Rothschild Orchid. The means of which you have obtained this plant can not be legal, therefore the price you must be asking for it must be steep. Tell me, traveler, what is it you are asking from Ahmed in exchange for such a wonder."

Yugi leaned an elbow on the counter and then deposited his chin into his palm. He watched Ahmed with a glint of amusement and satisfaction in his eyes that he was about to win this game he was playing for so long. 

“I have met people from all corners of the globe. Some people were friendly, while others have threatened my life. I’ve been to places of which the names you might not be able to pronounce. I’ve been lost and I’ve been scared, yet I stand here before you with a simple request."

Ahmed waited in silence for what came next. A sense of intrigue hid behind caution as he glared. 

"I want a chance with the Sennen puzzle."

"How did you-"

"The orchid sits in front of you, you know how I know."

Ahmed crossed his arms above his chest and observed the foreigner before him. 

"I can see you have traveled far, the roads are evident on your face. But what you ask? It may be the end of your adventures."

Yugi tilted his head a bit and licked his dry lips. When he didn’t respond, Ahmed continued to speak. 

"The Sennen puzzle has been in my family for a little over 500 years, though some believe it has existed millennia before that. We have hidden it under the nose of the public for that long with only a handful of individuals coming forth to challenge its power. You went through great lengths, this I know. All of your obstacles were put there by family members long before I. Seeing someone as youthful as you come forth, that in itself is an astonishing feat." He paused in his speech, his expression growing grim. "So tell me, are you sure you still wish for such a chance?"

Yugi let out a held breath and ran a hand through his unruly hair, hair that became even more unruly in the dry desert heat. His eyes wandered from a couple of chandeliers, to the still slumbering cat, and finally fell on Ahmed’s stern glare. He shrugged his shoulders a bit and gave a soft smile.

"It’s just a game and I am a gambler."

The smirk the shopkeeper gave was almost villainous. It was a complete contrast to the smile he had given Yugi when he first walked in. Ahmed looked like a predator claiming victory as it corned its prey. Yugi’s soft smile never faltered. He blinked slowly and tilted his head, letting the other fall into a false sense of security. It was like a game of cat and mouse in which both parties believed themselves the cat and the other the mouse. 

Ahmed lifted a finger, silently telling Yugi to wait while he disappeared to the back of the store. It was a couple of moments before he returned with some type of box tucked under his left arm. As he came closer to the counter, the slumbering feline jumped to full attention and began to growl. Once the shopkeeper set the box down on the counter the cat fled, running at full speed to the darkest corner of the store. 

"Seeing as you insist on going on with this, there are some things you should know.”  
Yugi looked at Ahmed expectantly, prompting him to go on.

“There are rules to follow in this challenge.” The shopkeeper bent down behind the counter and retrieved a large, silver ornate hourglass. Its red angry sand swiveled slightly as he placed it on the counter top. “It has been played like this for centuries. You have until the sand runs out of the glass to solve it. The award for completing the puzzle is a fabled wish and the puzzle itself, of course. The puzzle is roughly 2 kilograms of gold, you can do with it what you’d like.”

Ahmed paused, his gaze lingering on the gold box. He scowled at it as he was lost in thought. Yugi didn’t really have any desire to linger around and wait any longer, so he interrupted.

“What happens if I lose?”

The other’s gaze snapped back up to him, his eyebrows knitted a bit in anger and another unreadable emotion. “If you lose? You cease to exist.”

Yugi’s eyes widened a fraction. “Are you threatening me?”

“It is not I who will be delivering the punishment. “ His eyes fell back onto the box in question.

Yugi hummed thoughtfully as he processed everything he was told. He was well versed with the Sennen puzzle. For years, he had studied it from afar, gathering information from every corner of the globe that would offer it. With it now in front of him, he couldn’t feel the least intimidated. He knew exactly what this was. Yugi extended his arms towards the box, beckoning it to him. Ahmed pushed it over and watched the smile spread on the other’s face as he caressed the lid and traced the glyphs that were etched into it. 

"I’m as ready as I’ll ever be."

Ahmed retrieved a piece of purple silk from behind the counter. He spread it in front of Yugi and placed the box on top of it. Using both hands he flipped over the ornate hourglass and just like that, the race against time began. 

Yugi lifted the lid, time seeming to stop as he did so. A low but powerful hum reverberated through the room causing the chandeliers to shake. Giving no further thought or time to the strange occurrence, the smaller spilled the contents over on to the silk and one by one began to turn them over in his hands. Ahmed watched carefully as Yugi examined each piece, the gold reflecting into Yugi’s amethyst eyes, threatening to completely consume him. The shopkeeper crossed his arms above his chest. Yugi’s soul was as good as gone at this point. The game seemed over before it had even began. 

There were ninety-nine different parts to assemble and Yugi ran his hands across each one. Before they knew it, half the hourglass was downed. Yugi didn’t even give the time keeping device a glance. He did take a second to peer up at Ahmed, the corners of his mouth pulling up in a small smile. Then he began to assemble it, each piece falling perfectly into place. The more Yugi held the pieces and slotted them together, the more he realized his assumptions were correct. There was a soul within the puzzle. This brought excitement to the smaller and gave him the drive to finish faster. Years and years of waiting prepared him for this moment. 

_"You will be mine..."_ The puzzle silently screamed in its own way. 

"On the contrary, it is you who will be _mine._ " Retorted Yugi wordlessly. 

Ahmed stared in disbelief as the shape of a pyramid came into recognition. Nimble fingers continued, putting more and more of the pieces together in swift and precise motions. What seemed like days, took only mere minutes. Yugi turned the final piece, the one with the eye of Horus embedded on it, in his hands while he admired his work. Before the last few grains of sand fell, he pushed it into place. 

"And now you are whole again..."

Yugi looked up to Ahmed and locked eyes with a fury he hadn’t been expecting. The shopkeeper reached over the counter and seized Yugi by his shirt collar and lapel of his suit jacket and hefted him off his feet in one swift motion. 

"What blasphemy is this? Who the fuck are you?"

There was more yelling and Yugi was being shaken in mid air, but he couldn’t focus. A loud, strong heartbeat began to pulsate through his being. He closed his eyes, focusing solely on the beat, strong and steady, and was suddenly taken away. 

**Darkness.**

His head spun as he saw every color, heard every noise, and tasted every essence. His chest heaved painfully as he gasped to hold onto the breath in his lungs. It felt like he was drowning. Just as violently as everything came, it was all torn down into pure darkness, thick and tangible. Yugi opened and closed his eyes several times, now knowing well enough that he wasn’t asleep. 

The soft sounds of his exhales echoed around him accompanied by that steady heartbeat from before. Yugi reached out, his arm heavy as if he was wading through water. The smooth cool feel of silk caressed his palm and he grasped it, holding onto it with a vice grip.

It was then that the darkness shifted and instead of menacing, it became soothing. It enveloped Yugi in warmth and brushed gently against his face. 

A deep baritone spoke in a language long dead. The voice was as sharp as a cutlass and cut deep into the silence. 

"Who are you?" It demanded.

The language was dead, but Yugi understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *side notes*
> 
> A Souk is a Bazaar or marketplace. 
> 
> The gold of Kinabalu grows only in a reserve in Malaysia. It is illegal to harvest, but can be found in the black market for close to $5000 a stem. They bloom every 15 years and are extremely rare to find. (The hardship to obtain the orchid is proof of the lengths Yugi would go to get to the puzzle.)
> 
> The weight of the puzzle is taken from an amazing analysis found here:  
> http://ygocanonshuffle.tumblr.com/post/10956833204/how-much-does-yugis-puzzle-weigh
> 
> So there you have it! My first installment! Hope my Grammer and imagery wasn't too awful. I am not a writer. I do this in my spare time to escape my little mundane life. 
> 
> If you liked it, please feel free to leave me a little comment! It takes you a couple of seconds to do and keeps me smiling for the rest of the day! Of course, every little gesture is appreciated. 
> 
> Tags, characters, pairings, and warnings are subject to change, seeing as the story isn't completely written yet!


	2. The King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The queen of awfully structured sentences has returned to take her throne atop the pile of misshapen paragraphs and misspelled words!!!
> 
> In all seriousness, I can't thank you guys enough for the feedback on the first chapter. Your comments, kudos, and hits all warmed my heart. You combat my anxieties and make it a safe place for me to continue posting. Thank you so much for that. <3
> 
> So without further ado, and nonsense, and sappiness, here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy!

The strong scent of spice and sandalwood impregnated the air. The ebb and flow of water could be felt beneath his prone body, the only thing was that he didn’t feel moisture, but the softness of linen instead. Every fiber in his being screamed at him to keep his eyes closed. All his instincts, thoroughly trained over the years, told him this was not a safe place. Though his body knew something he didn’t, Yugi insisted on facing any threat head on. He was a gambler, after all, and what kind of gambler would he be if he didn’t wager everything he had this far in the game?

He opened his eyes, meeting the vision of a bright, regal purple. His hands clutched the fabric beneath them, bringing it up to his face and rubbing the soft fibers against it. It was familiar, somehow, like an old song he couldn’t remember the lyrics to but still was able to hum the melody. 

_Sandalwood and spice._

Yugi lifted his gaze to the right of himself and was met with the vast expanse of the ocean. He looked to his left and found the same thing. Upon further inspection, he came to the realization that he was out to sea floating on nothing but a piece of elegant textile. The edges of the purple cloth waved softly into the dangerous blue. 

_Where am I…?_

He picked his brain to retrace his steps but found a mental block. The only moment that existed was the one he was currently living. It was infuriating. 

The same voice from before stole his attention from his mental angst.

_**I will repeat it only once again, Who are you? Or better yet, what are you?”** _

Yugi raised his head to the source of the voice to find that the cloth he was currently floating on was actually attached to a set of strong, proud shoulders. It wasn’t as much a cloth anymore as now he realized it was a cape. Looking above the shoulder line, he found the back of a head, it’s hair a dark red color and pointed up in different directions. 

Regardless of first appearances, the one trait that stood out to him the most was the language. Coptic was severely outdated, only used in modern times in certain churches. Other than that, It was only spoken by the kings and queens of an Egypt that was no more. 

It was then that he realized he was in the presence of something more than an ordinary spirit trapped in a lavish trinket. What was before him was a true testament to the antiquity of the sands of time. A being who’s mere presence demanded respect and nothing less. It was someone who was parallel only to a God.

_The living Horus…_

Although Yugi hadn’t spoken aloud, his thought seemed to grab the attention of the other. The trapped soul turned around to finally reveal it’s appearance. The cape remained in position as the God King turned his body to face Yugi.

The amount of jewelry he was wearing put the sun that shone above them to shame. His _shendyt_ was a pristine white and held together with a belt the same purple as the cape and completely adorned in jewels. His sandals were a fine crafted leather embossed with different designs and incorporated with Gold, matching a leather chest plate. But perhaps the most impressive pieces he wore were the _Wesekh_ ° collar around his neck, the gold bangles around his wrists, and the double winged crown that sat at the top of his head, nestled safely between dark red course hair and absolutely incrusted with red jewels and dripping in gold. 

He was a breathtaking sight of ruby colored eyes that glistened bright against golden brown skin. Yugi was an absolute victim to the vanity. 

It took a while for him to gather himself, but Yugi stood up from his position. There was some issues with balancing since he was basically standing on water, but he tried his best to show himself as proud and regal as the being before him. He had won the game and was now ready for his prize, whatever it may be.

Yugi delved deep inside himself and found the language to communicate. He had to admit, it possibly might have been a long while since he had last used it. 

“I could give you my name, _nsw bity_ , but would it really matter? I doubt it would make a difference if I told you.”

The king scowled at the response. A glint of anger crossed his piercing eyes. Their color was as red as the sands that Yugi had raced moments before. 

“Many have been foolish to try, awarding them a place within the confines of these walls, but none have ever, _ever_ been able to finish my puzzle. I am at least at liberty to know the name of the one who has bested me.”

His voice rose with every word he spoke. Anger was evident even in the way his posture had changed, his shoulders raised a fraction and his chest puffed out. Yet, no movement was out of place, having obviously been trained with the etiquette of a proper ruler.

The king was displeased. Yugi was _amused_. 

Before he could open his mouth to retort, a sudden motion in the endless sea caught his attention. Yugi looked in time to see the very large fin of some animal as it disappeared back into the ocean. He looked back over to the king, his eyes wide in curiosity. 

“Do you know of the city of Atlantis?”

Yugi simply nodded at the question. 

“It’s king had challenged the power of the puzzle nearly a millennia ago. He thought himself undefeatable thanks to the power of a stone called the _Oricalchos._ A true king knows not to underestimate his enemy when going into war. He could not solve the puzzle and suffered the consequences.”

The pharaoh before him raised his arm in an elegant sweeping motion. A large creature like no other breached the surface of the water behind him. Its purple skin glistened in the sun. It’s girth was impressive, it’s body long. Yugi’s eyes followed it’s trajectory as it rose from the water, jumped high into the sky, and took a dive back in. The spray from the impact hit his face as small waves rippled the cape he stood on, making it hard to keep steady.

The king before him smiled with pride as the creature swam beneath them. Yugi grew a bit nervous, having never seen something so incredibly large. It might actually prove to be a threat.

“This is the great Leviathan. The heart of the Atlantian power, the _God_ of the Orichalcos, and now, he has been reduced to nothing more than a pet thanks to the stupidity and greed of its ruler.”

_A power play…_

“Indeed it is my grand display of power, but I can see you aren’t afraid. Caution is evident, but not fear. You are far from weak if you’ve solved my puzzle, this I understand.”

It was at that point that Yugi realized that his thoughts were practically being read. He would have to be more careful from now on. They had somehow been linked at the mind. 

“I’ve waited a long time for you. It is a wonder that the Gods finally brought you to me. Now please, I would like to know your name.”

 _A change in demeanor… perhaps a bluff…?_

The King frowned deeply at the thought.

Yugi sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. He thenfolded them before him and bent at the waist in a respectful bow. Two can play it that game.

“I am known as Yugi Motou, sovereign. I come from lands that have since changed from the time you ruled.” There was a small pause in which Yugi stood straight from his bow, keeping his eyes on a spot below the other’s chin in an attempt at respect. “It may not be my place, but may I please know your name?” 

The king sighed heavily, as if he had been tasked with something difficult. “I have been called so many things over these past years and by so many beings. I can not and will not give you my name.” The king folded his hands behind his back. After a breath, he spoke again.

“Do you know how hard it is to separate the heart and the soul from a living body?”

The change in conversation made Yugi feel uneasy. He didn’t like where it was going. None the less, the king kept speaking.

“When separating them, one of the three always gets destroyed. If one of them is destroyed, all parts that make up a living being become useless. It is impossible to do so. Not only is it impossible, but absolutely infuriating.”

Yugi looked up and locked his gaze with the other as he continued to speak. 

“You are the only corporeal soul to ever have the privilege to stand before me. In other words, the only soul I've encountered that was still attached to a living body. I have had strong people come challenge me, proving that their strength was nothing more than a mockery to my will. Many have fought valiantly but their bodies perished with their souls. You? You’re different.”

A smirk broke across the king’s regal features for a split second.

“I don’t know what you were promised in order to voluntarily come forth, but there is something you need to realize. What I was promised will always come above and beyond any wish you may have. You were strong, but not stronger than I.”

The king raised his arm as he had done before.

“I can keep you here and do as I please with your vessel. Leviathan should take care of that nicely for me. Do enjoy your new residence in the belly of the beast.”

Yugi knew he had only seconds before the deity breached the surface and swallowed him whole. He raised his arms as the water began to ripple, evident that the beast was ready to feast on its prey. Yugi closed his eyes tight as he envisioned anywhere else but here. The sensation of being turned upside down coursed through his body. After that, came the feeling of being jettisoned forward. 

Once he felt like he was on solid ground, he opened his eyes. He was greeted by the walls of a long stone corridor dimly lit by torches every couple of feet. Yugi grinned victoriously at the sight. An indignant cry brought his attention back towards the king that stood before him. 

“What in the name of Ra are _**you**_?!”

A thick darkness pooled around his feet. Long, black tendrils squirmed out of the dark, some wrapping around their king’s bronzed legs. For the first time in a long time, Yugi was frightened.

Although he was scared, he didn’t let the emotion surface on his face. Fear was a weakness he couldn’t afford, especially since he found out he could control the battlefield if he needed. 

The darkness began to spread down the stone floor, edging closer and closer to his feet. Yugi raised his arms up like he had before and began to will the room away.

It didn’t work this time. 

Yugi’s eyes snapped open as he felt something wrap around his ankles. He looked down to see the darkness completely envelop his feet. His gaze defaulted back to in front of him and found the king’s eyes, blood red and full of anger. His chest heaved as he breathed in. His hands curled into fists at his sides.

 _Tired…Tired…Tired…_

He wasn’t sure who the thought belonged to, it could have been either one of them considering the predicament.

Like quicksand, Yugi’s body began to sink down into the thick darkness. His eyes darted around for something to grasp onto, something to help. There was nothing. 

_Don’t do this…_

Another thought that could have belonged to one of the two.

The darkness swallowed him up to his waist, slowly but surely taking him. Panic began to settle in his bones as he began to claw at the stone floor. The last thing he wanted was to end up trapped in an infinite prison, not when he had come so close to finding what he needed. Yugi looked up at the king, his ruby eyes bored into his soul. There was no remorse or doubt in them. He was so certain, a true God passing judgement to a mortal.

Then there was darkness once more. 

Yugi let out a silent scream as he was completely engulfed. 

_This must be death…_

The thought was short lived. This was so much more gentle, softer than death could ever be. Yugi knew this for a fact. It caressed his face, brushed softly against his eyelashes. It filled his lungs but did not suffocate. He was still breathing and he didn’t know how. It felt like he was falling in slow motion.

Yugi gasped softly as his body hit the bottom. The bottom of what? He wasn't sure. He was lying on his back, staring up into nothing. He closed his eyes slowly and when he opened them, he saw colors and shapes that twinkled brightly in the light. It took him a couple of minutes to realize that he was staring up at some chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

Wait, a ceiling?

Yugi carefully sat up and found that he was back in the shop where he had challenged the puzzle. He carefully stood up and approached the counter. There was nobody around.

“Ahmed?” He called out carefully.

No response. 

The small man’s sight finally fell to the ground. A trail of fresh blood caught his attention. He followed it to behind the counter. Yugi trembled in absolute horror.

Ahmed was strew across the floor. The front of his robe was stained in crimson and his face contorted in a silent scream. Shards of broken glass littered the floor around his lifeless body.

Yugi shuddered and stood ramrod straight. The last thing he remembered was being hefted off his feet and shook around. Then he had met with _The King._

Had _he_ had anything to do with this?

The small traveler decided best not to stick around and get involved with a police investigation. It was wrong, but at the moment there were other things to investigate. Besides, there was nothing he could possibly do to help the corpse behind the counter.

Yugi turned on his heel and was stopped abruptly by a heavy weight hitting his chest. He looked down to notice the puzzle tethered to a long leather string and hanging around his neck. He cradled it in his hands, taking note on how cold the gold was against his skin.

Once he gathered the ornate box from the counter and his messenger bag from the floor, he made his exit.

The unbearable Egyptian afternoon heat hit his face as he made his way into the oncoming crowd. His small frame allowed him to disappear as quietly as he had come.

_I told you you would be mine…_

Once again, Yugi wasn’t sure who’s thought that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the extremely long wait on this one. I wanted the king's introduction to be special. He couldn't just show up mundane and immediately get along with Yugi. Coming to that point, another problem ran into was the interaction between the two. I am a BIG TIME sucker for blingshipping fluff. This story isn't exactly fluffy and it kind of kills me!! 
> 
> Atem isn't fond of anyone who has some form power over him and Yugi definitely does, somehow. ;)
> 
> Hopefully, the next update won't take so long! If you like it, please feel free to tell me in the comments below! It definitely boosts my morale and helps me keep going. Again, thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking the time from your day to read. <3
> 
> Side notes:
> 
> Coptic is -not- exactly what the ancient Egyptians spoke, bit the language closest to it. I'm using it in the story as to not confuse the reader too much. Ancient Egypt had its own language of the Afro-Asiatic influence. Though Coptic is considered a dead language, it is used in some Coptic-Catholic churches in Egypt during certain ceremonies and festivals.
> 
> Shendyt is somewhat like a kilt. It's made out of more expensive and comfortable fibers and was often depicted to be worn by kings, nobles, and God's themselves. 
> 
> Wesekh collars were the broader collars that were worn in ancient Egypt. They could be made of strung stones and jewels or simply solid gold. In this case, Atems is solid gold and adorned with jewels.


	3. The Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you that continued to comment and send kudos my way even though i heartlessly abandoned this story, thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.

_**Gold is the seventy ninth element on the periodic table. It is the most malleable and ductile metal. By far it is also the softest metal known to man. It has multiple uses and never tarnishes. Gold is the most coveted metal in the world. It is smooth and warms up quickly with the human touch.** _

Those were all facts about gold that swirled around Yugi’s mind. He had owned several pieces of jewelry in the past, but none as ostentatious as the inverted pyramid pendant he kept turning over in his hand. He rubbed his palms gently against its sides in an attempt to transfer his heat into the precious metal. His efforts were to no avail. 

The golden Puzzle remained cold to the touch. And to top it off, the cold was actually being transferred to the tips of Yugi’s fingers and down to the second knuckle. He feared frostbite if he kept on going. With a reluctant sigh, he let the pendant fall and hang down his neck. 

Yugi frowned down at the pendant and crossed his arms above his chest, letting the puzzle rest on this sleeved skin. Three whole days in his hospice room were spent examining the ancient artifact. He considered the spirit within, trying hard to brush it’s mind with his own. 

Nothing. 

“Are you angry with me? Because I don’t think you should be. I could have pawned you off at the souk for enough money to buy a house and a decent amount of land.”

Still nothing.

There was no obvious sign that the spirit was even still in the pendant. Nothing more than the cold and a soft, almost non-existent, tug at the back of his mind let him know that the ancient being still lingered. How they had been connected at the mind in the first place was still a mystery to him. 

“I didn’t mean what I said before, hence why you’re still tied around my neck.” Yugi sighed and laid back on the bed he was sitting on. The puzzle laid on his chest. The eye of Horus staring angrily at him. 

An inanimate object was having an _emotion_ towards him.

“You really are angry at me, aren’t you? Why exactly? Cause the mighty pharaoh couldn't have my body? Somebody finally didn’t let you have your way?”

Confusion floated to the forefront of Yugi's mind. He didn’t exactly understand what it was about though and he knew it wasn’t his own.

“What?”

Confusion still buzzed in the no-longer empty space in his head. 

“ _Oh._ I forget that your vernacular is quite different than mine. ‘Pharaoh’ is just another word for ‘king,’ No need to fret.”

Disgust floated over the connection now. At least the spirit was communicating Somehow. 

There was a long stretch of silence in which Yugi contemplated his next move. He brought a hand up and rubbed one of the puzzle’s sides gently with the palm of his hand. A slight shiver ran down his spine at the cold feeling. This time, he let it spread down his fingers, through his hand and down his arm. It ran past his shoulder, down his chest and began filtering through his veins.

Soon enough his whole body was enveloped in the cold. Yugi closed his eyes as he let it sink deep into his bones. His bottom lip quivered as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. 

Yugi had always been a small person. The few friends he had had always commented on his size, but something in the moment made him feel much smaller, insignificant. He brought his Other hand up and cradled the puzzle gently, holding it close to his chest. The initial feeling, Yugi now came to realize, had much more to it than just the strange temperature. It was heavy and thick, much like the darkness he had waded through before.

A soft sigh escaped his lips once more as the feeling of hopelessness invaded his thoughts. It was almost suffocating, sitting heavily in his chest cavity and beating slowly in agony. It was borderline aggressive yet had no drive to hurt anything. 

_Could it be…?_

“You’re lonely.”

Desperation now.

“It's okay... I am too.”

Yugi felt a warmth surround him. It was a complete contrast to the frigid feeling that had settled within him. He opened his eyes and was met with the tangible darkness. It welcomed him like an old friend. He felt it brush gently against the skin of his face, tickle his nose, and lull him into a sure sense of security. Among all the characteristics Yugi thought the darkness to have, gentleness was not one of them. Blinking a couple of more times, Yugi found himself laying in what appeared to be a garden. 

Without much else to do, he carefully stood up from his position on the floor and started wandering around. He admired the several species of vegetation gathered in one place. There were so many colors and smells. It was peaceful, he had to admit. 

A rather loud exhale of breath caught his attention and brought it to the far right corner of the garden. Yugi caught sight of his companion and smiled softly. The king had his arms folded behind his back and lacked all of the regal garb he had been wearing the first time they met. 

The spirit looked odd wearing nothing more than a white shenti, simple purple belt, and his wild hair tied back in a small ponytail. Yugi would have thought to be in the presence of a different spirit all together if not for his ability to sense souls. He approached the other slowly and bowed respectfully once in front of him. 

A king was still a king, after all.

“Sovereign.” Yugi greeted softly. 

The other shifted on his feet, looking unsure. 

“Yugi.” The king responded.

“After your bout of silence, I’m surprised you let me in here. Is there anything I can help you with? Except, you know, the commandeering of my body, because I will absolutely not be allowing _that._ ”

The King sneered. Perhaps taunting wasn’t the best option, especially since the other had been in a neutral mood. The spirit took in a breath as if to rid himself of the retort that rested on his tongue. 

“I thought that maybe I could speak to you.”

Yugi nodded softly and made his way to a large ornate stone bench. The king followed suit and took a seat beside his small visitor. It was quiet for a couple of moments. 

“Perhaps we got off on a bad start.”

“Perhaps.” Yugi smiled and placed his folded hands on his lap. 

The king paused before moving on. 

“I will start off by saying that you are safe. There is no way for me to steal your vessel. Trust me, I’ve tried it several times and failed to hold control."

Yugi’s eyebrows raised at the bluntness of the truth in the other's words. 

“With that being said, I think we should come to a compromise.” The king looked up at Yugi, a bit of hope in his eyes. 

“Why should I compromise with the one who tried to get rid of me and take advantage of my flesh? You have nothing to offer me. And with what you just told me, I really should sell you off at the souk.”

“You can't.”

“I can and I _will_ ”

The king began to laugh, the noise loud against the serene silence of the garden. This time around, Yugi was the one who was unamused. The king spoke again once his laughter subsided.

“You really can’t. I have taken a piece of you and if you try to rid yourself of me, it will only serve to hurt you. Do you recall what I said before about tearing a soul from a body?”

Yugi watched in slight horror as amusement danced through the king’s eyes. Now it was obvious why they were linked together in such a way. The spirit had made it impossible to get rid of the puzzle in any way shape or form. 

“Now that all of that is established, I would like to know why you sought out my puzzle. What were you offered?”

Yuri narrowed his eyes as he observed the God King beside himself. There wasn’t anything threatening in his presence at the moment, in fact he felt welcoming. He was calm, almost.

“Oh, come now, small person. We are at a stalemate. There is nothing you could say that would be used against you. You are now my protected.”

Yugi scoffed. 

“So you don’t know? Or are you just playing ignorant?”

The king shot the other a look of surprise. Yugi searched their link at the mind and found the emotion to be genuine. 

“Huh. You really don’t know. It must have been awful to be trapped all those years and not know why. I can see where your initial aggression stems from. I digress, my sovereign, your puzzle is one of six items. You were the last of them to be found. You were given to me to find and conquer.”

The king crossed his arms above his chest and shook his head lightly. “Found, yes. But never _conquered._ ”

“As of now, that is correct. It’s a shame, really. You would have been a fine addition to my tome.”

It was now the king’s turn to narrow his eyes.

“What? You thought you were the only one who could take souls?”

“Now I have a question for you. What is it that you want from me?”

The question made Yugi frown. He didn’t really have an answer, if he was honest. “I wasn’t told what the items were for. I was just tasked with finding them. I was the only one who could, but outside of material promises, I don’t have a real purpose. I’m just a player in a game I don’t really know the rules to. I’m just…”

“A gambler. And a good one at that.”

The pair shared a smile, a soft and genuine thing that seemed to breath warmth across their unorthodox connection. Yugi couldn’t remember the last time he had felt such comfort or how it even came about from someone who had full intent of harming him before. It was strange, but at the same time something he wanted to hold onto.

“I can give you a purpose, small one.”

“Oh? What kind of purpose can someone in an ancient artifact with no true name give me?”

The king was quiet. Yugi knew he was considering his answer very carefully. 

“I have been put away in this puzzle for over five millennia. It has been so long that I don’t know my own purpose or how I even got here. I have even forgotten the kingdom which I ruled and the name that was bestowed upon me. I want to rest, small person. I am tired of being nothing. If there is nothing for me in this life, then help me move onto the afterlife. I am sure there will be riches and treasures along the way. And I promise to return the piece of your soul that I have taken.”

Yugi shivered at the sudden cold that coursed through his small body. It was the same feeling he felt before. He hated how heavy it made him, then realized that the other must have felt this way for a long time. No one deserves to be lonely, not in this manner.

This might be the biggest gamble of his life, his own mortality coming into peril. He had no idea of what was to come, but as always Yugi’s hands were always open and ready to help. 

“Okay, sovereign. I will do my best. That’s all I can promise for now. I don’t know where to start, but I will try.”

The smile that was shot his way was incomparable. It was rivaled only by the sun itself. Yugi couldn’t help but smile in return. Perhaps the adventure would be well worth it. And if not, what was there really to lose?

"Thank you." The king offered. The smile on his lips was short lived as a grim expression manifested itself on his features. 

"Now, onto more pressing matters. How was it that you could manipulate my puzzle?"

Yugi's eyes widened marginally at the question. There was no way to relay a proper answer when he didn't actually have one. Just how did he go about manipulating an ancient puzzle he had never seen before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Seriously, it's been a long time. To those who have been interested in this fix, I apologize! Recent life events have put a huge damper on my creativity and I've been finding it hard to get anything done. 
> 
> To be perfectly honest, it was you guys who revived this story. It kept getting kudos, comments, and hits. It was amazing because where I had given up, you guys picked up for me. And I am grateful for it. 
> 
> I am going to continue it because I have the ending mapped out and I am quite fond of it.
> 
> Thank you again, and if you have the time, those kudos and comments mean the world to me , so feel free to leave a little love!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed


	4. The Executive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think you see a mistake, trust in me that you don't. I promise I'm not wrong. Everything has a reason. 
> 
> Also, thank you for the kudos and comments. They literally mean the world to me.

_“You can not be what you are not. You will only waste your time if you try to change it. Accept yourself, as I have already accepted all of you. You are, after all, made in the image of a living God.”_

The words reverberated in his head. They repeated themselves over and over in a voice that was too familiar and too distant at the same time. What did they even mean? Where these words a product of imagination, or were they a _memory_ …?

Yugi had no time to further contemplate as he was torn from his thoughts by that horribly familiar and unfamiliar voice. _No._ It was the voice of the king trapped in the puzzle… But that wasn’t right, was it?

“We haven’t met before, have we?”

Red irises searched his own violet and held their gaze intensely. Yugi felt him hunt through memories, he himself rifling through his own. There wasn’t anything in there about the meeting of any deity or even royalty, for that matter. The king shook his head slowly, as if he was uncertain of his own answer. 

“I do not recall meeting you before. I’m sure I'd remember someone with a… _character_ as strong as yours.” The king paused when Yugi looked at him and frowned. Then his brows raised as if he had come to some a conclusion of some sort. 

“You think you can manipulate the puzzle because you’ve interacted with it before?”

Yugi opened his mouth to respond, but the words died in his throat. Out of the six millennium items, the puzzle was the one to intrigue him the most. It had an undeniable gravitational pull that Yugi couldn’t find the words to describe. And though he had studied it for years from afar, he wasn’t entirely sure how he knew exactly how to assemble the pieces without actually ever physically holding them. It was almost mechanical, as if he had done it before. 

All of it was impossible, yet here they were. 

“No. Although I admit, it did feel familiar even though I have never seen it before. I can’t really put it into words, it’s more of a feeling, a strong one. That feeling becomes somewhat like a tether that I can manipulate in any way my mind desires. Do you think it’s because you hold a part of my soul?”

The king shrugged with one shoulder. “Perhaps. Perhaps not. I didn’t take a part of you until after you solved the puzzle. To me, it feels like it could be a connection on a deeper level.” He let out a dejected sigh and shook his head. “There isn’t a piece of this puzzle that I do not know completely. How is it that someone who’s never even been in it’s presence before came to solve it?”

Yugi shrugged in the same manner the king had minutes before. “I just did… and I think at this point it’s best if we just leave it at that. We’re seriously getting nowhere.”

“Hnnh.”

Yugi laughed a little at the response. “Unsatisfied with the fact that someone has invaded your territory, my Sovereign?”

The King crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side. “It is what it is.”

_It is what it is…_

Yugi stood from his seat on the bench and folded his arms behind his back. “We'll have to travel and soon. I have to get back to the person who hired me for this task.”

The king frowned something fierce. Yugi couldn’t help but laugh. “You are mistaken if you think I am going to give you up. I am returning only to bargain. If we're to find out why you are trapped in here, we need to get our information from the source.”

The spirit calmed and nodded his head once. “Then I wish you safe travels, small person.”

With a wave simple of his hand, Yugi was dismissed from the confines of the puzzle and set back into his body in the hospice room. His eyes adjusted to the pale moonlight that seeped in through his curtains. The digital clock indicated that it was a little past two in the morning. 

Without further hesitation, Yugi made haste of packing his personal belongings, ensuring himself that everything was properly in its place. He made a couple of calls and arranged his flight home in a matter of minutes. He was eternally grateful for the connections he made in his line of work. Nothing he did would be possible without them. Once everything was properly put away, Yugi gave the hospice room one last look over before closing the door and running off into the night and onto the next endeavor.

Cairo International Airport was busy in the early hours of the morning. Yugi observed many different tourist from several countries. Everyone rushing to catch flights and check in their baggage. Yugi would have had the same concerns, customs being the most dangerous with the gold around his neck, except he didn't. The personalized, navy blue badge with the illustrious ‘KC’ logo embedded onto it provided him certain privileges. 

With an authentication of the pass and the show if his passport, Yugi boarded a KC jet and was on a 17 hour flight back to Japan. 

The first few hours of the flight were unusually quiet. Yugi tried reaching out mentally to the spirit, but received no response. It was only in the forth hour that Yugi sensed the confusion and agitation from him. Hearing all the noise and different languages over their connection had made the spirit of the puzzle to grow weary and irritated. He understood his discomfort and spent the rest of the flight transferring common knowledge and several languages over the mind link. Yugi was finally appreciative of the unwanted connection. He didn’t want to know the agony that came with teaching someone an actual language. 

The transfer of data was frighteningly simple. Yugi would be able to give any piece of information he wanted to and block the ones he didn’t. It worked much like the transfer of data on computers. It was both strange and fascinating. Yet, he might have been used to stranger things. 

The flight should have been hard on him, but he was happy for the company, even if it was a soul in a puzzle. He learned that the others memories had been tarnished, due to the extensive amount of time spent in isolation. The more he heard, the more he came to sympathize with the other being. It must have been hard to fall from such high authority only to be trapped with no escape. Even so, there had to be a reason for such an imprisonment. His motives were unclear, at best. Yet, Yugi didn’t sense any malice from him. Everything would surely be uncovered when asked from the correct source. 

The plane landed at its destination in the early hours of the morning. Everything was silent and still. An agent in a black suit waited for him at baggage claim. Once Yugi retrieved his luggage, he was carried to an unmarked vehicle and driven to an all too familiar place. It was a place where he often found himself dealing with business negotiations and job opportunities.

The large ‘KC’ logo was the first thing to greet him when he stepped out of the car. Yugi turned to the man who was escorting him and smiled brightly. “You can wait by the car. Don’t worry about me, I know my way around here. And I’m also pretty sure he already knows I’ve arrived.”

The man stared at him from beyond his dark shades. “But Mr.-"

Yugi waved a hand dismissively and turned to walk away. “It doesn’t matter what he said. I don’t need you to come with me. It’s alright!” He called over his shoulder as the glass doors slid open for him. Yugi wasn’t surprised to find that the general layout and décor of the building remained exactly the same since the last time he was there. 

He watched a couple of employees skitter around, every single one engrossed in whatever work they were assigned. No one even gave Yugi a second look. It wasn’t that it mattered, it just worried him that everyone might just be that over worked. 

Yugi made his way to the elevator, but instead of pressing any buttons, he presented his badge to a scanner. The machine chirped in approval as the doors closed slowly. Soon enough, Yugi was on a floor of the building that was only accessible to those granted with the privilege. He walked down a couple of hallways and came face to face with two tinted glass doors flanked by two security guards. 

Before he could speak, one of the guards turned to him and nodded at him. “He already knows you’re here, Mr.Mouto.” 

Yugi smiled softly. “Thank you, Roland. It’s good to see you again.” 

Roland simply nodded and pulled open one of the glass doors. Yugi sauntered into the office and approached the desk situated in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows. The chair groaned as it’s occupant turned to meet his guest. Sharp blue eyes zeroed in on his own soft purple, the gaze hard and scrutinizing. “Yugi.” Was the greeting given, noncommittal and straight to the point. 

“Hello, Seto. You’re looking good this morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, Seto Kaiba used to be my favorite YGO character. I loved him since I first laid eyes on him. Later on, it changed to Atem, mostly because I watched the dub and we shared a name, 'Yami.' But now, after all I've been through with YGO, I can honestly say that Yugi is hands down my most favorite character in anything I've ever watched. Like, he's so badass! How can you not love him???
> 
> Enough of that, now chapter notes. 
> 
> I've looked up flight times for flights between Cairo and Japan, but I came up with several different times. I played it safe and set it at 17, but if any of you have a better idea, feel free to let me know!
> 
> And again, like the opening chapter notes say, I didn't make a typo. What you see is exactly what you should be seeing. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for sticking with me through this. I dont want to put excuses out there, but last year wasn't the best for me. I've been through some tough situations. I never forgot about this story, mostly because it still got kudos and hits and people still commented, i just didn't have the energy to put anything into it. 
> 
> I honestly had half the chapter done and was well on my way to completing it, it's just that life has a way of stopping you in your tracks some times. You guys don't deserve rushed or half-assed work. But here I am, on the other side of it all, still alive and ready to keep moving forward!
> 
> This story is written by me, but it belongs to all of you. Your kind words and encouragements keep it alive and going. You all remind me why I fell in love with my concept and keep that love alive with your acknowledgment. 
> 
> For all of this, I am grateful from the bottom of my heart. Thank you all, a million times over. Thank you for still reading and letting my story flourish. You are all incredible.


End file.
